USS Fitzgerald
by admiralmos
Summary: L'USS Fitzgerald, un destroyer américain est porté disparu. Il réapparaît sur Grand Line et son équipage fera une connaissance qui bouleversera sa vie. Édit : Préface mise à jour
1. Préface

*tombe du ciel et fais un trou dans le plafond* *s'essuie* *prend un micro*

Humm.. un ... deux...

Bonjour (ou bonsoir) chers lecteurs ! Comme le voyez (ou le lisez, c'est plus simple !) je commence une nouvelle fanfiction. Oui je sais, j'entends déjà vos "Mais tu as déjà une fanfiction en cours" ou "Feignasse, tu devrais la continuer au lieu d'en commencer une nouvelle !" Ne vous en faites pas ! Je ne l'ai pas abandonné, c'est juste que je n'ai plus trop d'idée pour la suite, ça reviendra sans doute plus tard !

En attendant vous aurez remarqué que le synopsis de départ est similaire à celui de ma première fanfic, je sais que ce n'est pas très original mais moi j'aime l'idée de faire rencontrer notre réalité avec des univers de fictions !

Bon, c'est pas tout mais avant de commencer voici un petit peu de jargon technique :

\- Destroyer : Navire de guerre capable de défendre un groupe de bateau (militaire ou civil) contre toute menace, comme d'attaquer un groupe de navire moyennement défendu. Il possède des moyens de lutte anti-aérienne, anti-sous-marine et anti-navire.

\- Force maritime d'autodéfense japonaise : En gros, c'est la marine japonaise. Le terme "marine" n'est pas correct car le japon, selon la constitution de 1947, renonce à la guerre. Cependant pendant la guerre froide, une force d'autodéfense terrestre, maritime et aérienne à été mise en place.

\- US Navy : Bon, pas besoin d'expliquer, c'est la MODAFUC*ING marine des MOTHERFU*KER united states of 'MURICA ! (f*ck yeah !)

\- Classe Arleigh Burke : Classe de destoyer, nommée ainsi en l'honneur de l'amiral Arleigh Burke qui s'est illustré pendant la seconde guerre mondiale et la guerre de Corée. Elle est aussi nommée DDG-51.

\- Missile Tomahawk: Missile de croisière américain

\- Système de combat Aegis : Système d'armes naval américain mettant en oeuvre des radars et différents armements tel que des missiles anti-navires et des missiles anti-aérien.

\- Phalanx CIWS : Système de défense anti-missile antinavire. (CIWS : Close-in weapon system)

Voila, j'espère que cette fanfiction vous paira !

*décolle vers le ciel dans un gundam*


	2. Chapitre 1 : Fitzgerald, retour en enfer

_Les personnages et l'univers de One Piece appartient à maître Oda, le reste appartient à moi. _

**Chapitre 1 : Fitzgerald, retour en enfer ('fin c'est pas vraiment l'enfer, quoique ça dépend pour qui)**

_Quelque part dans le pacifique…_

Un destroyer américain, l'USS Fitzgerald manœuvrait depuis plus de trois heures avec des navires de la force maritime d'autodéfense japonaise. Sur le pont le commandant, la trentaine avec un petit bouc noir et des cheveux en brosses cachés par sa casquette, scrutait l'horizon avec des jumelles. Soudain, il aperçu quelque chose d'étrange, des nuages très sombres qui venait d'apparaître à l'instant. Intrigué il demanda à l'officier chargé de la météo :

\- Vance ! Est-ce qu'il y a un orage dans la zone ?

\- Non commandant, tout est calme. Répondît celui-ci également intrigué par ces mystérieux nuages.

\- Hum, c'est bizarre.

Alors que les nuages se rapprochèrent, des dysfonctionnement au niveau des différents appareils électriques du navire se firent sentir.

\- Commandant ! La radio ne marche plus ! Fit l'officier radio

\- Monsieur les radars ne fonctionnent plus !

\- Ici la salle des machines ! Le moteur s'est arrêté, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Tout partait en vrille et à un moment, tout l'équipage perdit connaissance. Le bateau si fit comme « aspirer » dans les nuages.

Le commandant se réveilla, il avait l'impression d'être à un lendemain de soirée, il avait une sacrée migraine et une envie de vomir. Petit à petit, tous les officiers sur le pont se réveillèrent .

\- Putain ! Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? Fit l'un des officiers

\- J'en sais foutrement rien. Répondît un second

Le commandant appela son second.

\- Daniel ?

\- Oui mon commandant ?

\- Allez vérifier les matelots pour voir si il n'y a pas de blessés et ensuite, rassemblez les officiers en salle de briefing.

\- Oui mon commandant !

Le second le salua et il parti. Le commandant pensa :

\- Et je suis sûr que ce n'est que le début des emmerdes ! Le pire est à venir.

Plus tard après avoir réunit tous les officiers et les plus hauts gradés du navire dans la salle de briefing, la réunion de crise pouvait enfin commencer.

\- Messieurs, vous êtes tous au courant qu'un phénomène étrange a frappé l'USS Fitzgerald et que notre position actuelle est inconnue, on ne reçoit plus rien et aucun signal des navires japonais qui manœuvrait avec nous.

Un officier se leva et suggéra une hypothèse

\- Peut-être qu'on a voyagé dans le temps, vous savez comme dans le film _« Nimitz, retour vers l'enfer »_ (très bon film soit dit en passant) on a sans doute effectué un retour en arrière et qu'on est en pleine bataille du pacifique. Ou pire, peut-être qu'on est encore plus loin dans le temps et qu'on a atterri, par exemple, en plein XVII siècle, ce qui expliquerai le fait qu'on ne capte rien à la radio.

Cette théorie laissa le commandant sceptique, et si c'était vrai ? Et si il avait remonté le temps ? Il voulait en avoir le cœur net. La dernière position connue du destroyer était au large d'Hawaï, peut-être que si il envoyait un hélicoptère repérer les lieux il saura enfin le fin mot de cette histoire.

Sa décision fût prise, il envoya un SH-60 Seahawk (la version du UH-60 utilisé par l'US Navy pour les missions de sauvetage en mer par exemple) repérer les lieux. La mission était suivie via la radio locale depuis le pont. Pendant un moment il ne se passait rien quand tout à coup :

\- Navire repéré, je répète, navire repéré !

Le pilote avait en effet repéré un navire qui allait dans la direction du navire de guerre. Le commandant demanda :

\- Pouvez-vous le décrire ?

\- Affirmatif, on dirait… Un bateau à voile et il bat drapeau noir à tête de mort, attendez… La tête de mort, elle a un chapeau de paille.

_Au même moment…_

Sur le Thousand Sunny c'était l'heure de la sieste, Luffy, Chopper et Ussop péchait, Zorro lui dormait, Sanji était à la cuisine et il nettoyait la vaisselle. Quand aux deux demoiselles, Nami et Robin, elles se reposait sur des transat tout en lisant à l'ombre d'un parasol.

Luffy remarqua quelque chose qui volait dans le ciel.

\- Hé Nami ! Est-ce que les monstres marins volent ?

Exaspérée par la question de son capitaine elle répondit :

\- Non Luffy, ça ne vole pas.

\- Bah alors c'est quoi ce truc ?

Il pointa du doigt une étrange machine volante avec une hélice qui tournait autour du Thousand Sunny. Ussop et Chopper hurlèrent, ce qui attira l'attention des autres membres de l'équipage.

\- C'est quoi ce truc ? Firent Ussop, Chopper et Nami à l'unisson

\- TROP COOL ! Hurla Luffy avec plein d'étoiles dans les yeux.

\- Attendez, on dirait qu'il repart. Fit Robin

L'étrange véhicule est répartit aussi vite qu'il était venu.

_Pendant ce temps sur l'USS Fitzgerald_…

L'hélicoptère était revenu de sa mission de reconnaissance. Le pilote et ses hommes ont fait leur rapport au commandant.

\- Un navire qui bat pavillon noir à tête de mort, une tête de lion… J'ai déjà vu ça quelque part… Non, ça ne peut être qu'une coïncidence. Pensa le commandant Est-ce qu'il y avait des personnes à bord ?

\- Oui mon commandant, mais nous étions trop hauts pour pouvoir voir quoi que ce soit.

\- Ok, vous avez noté sa localisation ?

\- Et bien quand nous sommes repartis, il était en mouvement vers notre position.

\- Bien, vous pouvez disposer.

Le pilote et ses hommes le saluèrent. Le commandant retourna sur le pont. Il réfléchit de longues minutes… Et si c'étai vrai ? Et si son équipage était dans l'univers de One Piece, ça dépasserait l'entendement !

Tout le navire était en état d'alerte et chaque marin était paré à un éventuel combat, des hommes surveillait sans cesse l'horizon. L'un d'eux observa quelque chose, c'était le Thousand Sunny qui faisait route vers eux.

\- C'est quoi ce truc ?!

La vigie courra jusqu'au pont afin d'avertir le commandant de sa découverte.

\- Hmph… M.. Mon commandant ! Il y a un navire qui se rapproche de nous !

\- Et à quoi il ressemble ce navire ?

\- Il bat pavillon noir à tête de mort et il a une tête de lion sur la proue !

Plus aucun doute, ils avaient atterri dans le monde de One Piece. Le commandant décida d'aller à la rencontre de Luffy, il valait mieux l'avoir en allié qu'en ennemi.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Rencontre du 3ème type

**Chapitre 2 : Rencontre du troisième type**

_Pendant ce temps sur le Thousand Sunny…_

\- Luffy, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de prendre en chasse ce véhicule volant ! Se plaignit Ussop.

\- Ce truc qui vole c'est trop cool ! Je le veux ! Dit Luffy avec tout plein d'étoiles dans les yeux.

Nami avait beau le raisonner, il n'y avait rien à faire, il ne céderait pas !

\- Mais tu as vu ce bateau si ça se trouve, ce « truc » est un prototype ultra-secret de la Marine ! Ah !Ma maladie chronique de « Ne suis pas ce « truc » qui vole » reviens ! Se lamenta le sniper

\- Attendez… Fit Sanji On dirait que le bateau s'arrête.

Le navire s'était arrêté à la longueur du Thousand Sunny. Ussop, Nami et Chopper s'étaient abrités derrière Franky qui, à cause du raffut, était venu voir ce qui se passait.

Des hommes vêtus de bleus avaient mis une passerelle entre le navire et le Sunny. Un homme, probablement le capitaine, sorti accompagnés d'hommes armés et traversa la passerelle. Cet homme ne portait pas l'uniforme de la Marine mais un uniforme bleu tacheté avec une casquette identique à l'uniforme, ce qui intrigua l'équipage au chapeau de paille. Il salua l'équipage.

\- Commandant Thomas Oda de l'US Navy, je commande l'USS Fitzgerald. À qui ai-je honneur ? Demanda-t-il avec un léger accent.

Même si il s'attendait à la réponse, Thomas préférait jouer les ignorants pour éviter les problèmes.

\- Un instant ! Fit Sanji

L'équipage s'était concerté, cet homme était de plus en plus intriguant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Franky

\- Moi je les veux dans mon équipage ! Lança le capitaine

Nami le frappa

\- T'es pas un peu fou, non ? On les connais même pas ces types ! Fit elle

\- C'est ce que tu as dit à mon sujet, pourtant je suis bien dans votre équipage Objecta Brook

\- Moi en tout cas, je le sens pas. Nami à raison, on ne les connais même pas ! Fit Ussop

\- Je suis d'accord avec Ussop ! Fit Chopper

Après de longues minutes l'équipage se présenta, inutile donc de vous rappeler qui sont Luffy, Zorro, Sanji, Ussop, Nami, Chopper, Robin, Franky ou bien Brook.

\- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance ! Mais permettez moi de vous inviter sur mon bateau. Ce sera à mon tour de vous présenter mes matelots.

Après quelques hésitations, ils acceptèrent, commença alors la présentation de l'équipage de Thomas.

\- Bienvenue dans l'USS Fitzgerald ! Alors pour commencer voici le pont arrière avec le véhicule volant, l'hélicoptère. On l'utilise pour des missions de sauvetage ou des attaques en mer.

Les mugiwaras était impréssionés, c'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient un bateau de ce genre. Thomas leur fit visiter la salle des machines qui laissa Franky bouche bée. Quand ils visitèrent l'armurerie, Ussop regarda les fusils de précision avec insistance.

\- Alors ? Intéressé ? Demanda Thomas

\- Ah oui alors ! Fit le sniper Dis, c'est quoi ça ? Demanda-t-il en montrant un fusil.

\- Je vais laisser Donnie notre armurier te répondre, mais comme il ne parle pas votre langue, je vais traduire.

Donnie expliqua en anglais et Thomas se contenta de traduire en japonais.

\- Alors, ça c'est un fusil de précision M25. On l'utilise depuis un peu plus de vingt ans dans notre armée et la marine en est également équipée. Il a une lunette qui permet de viser à une très grande distance. Il pèse à peu près cinq kilos et il peut tirer jusqu'à 20 cartouches.

Ussop était en admiration totale. En voila une arme qui conviendra à merveille au roi des mers ! Ils continuaient la visite en passant par l'infirmerie, les dortoirs, le réfectoire et enfin le pont.

\- Et voila le pont ! C'est le « cerveau » du navire. C'est là que sont les différentes cartes, la carte de la météo par exemple, le radars pour détecter d'éventuel navires ennemis et le système de pilotage. Alors, des questions ?

\- Oui j'en ai une Fit Robin Vous venez d'où, exactement ? Vous vous dites de la marine mais vous n'avez même pas les mêmes uniformes et puis ce bateau étrange, d'où ça vient ?

Thomas repris son sérieux.

\- Bon dit-il c'est vrai, nous ne venons pas d'ici mais d'un autre univers. Je sais que c'est difficile à croire mais c'est la vérité. Nous étions en train de faire des manœuvre militaires quand on a été comme aspiré dans un orage électromagnétique.

Les mugiwaras le regardait comme si il était fou, ce qui était sans doute le cas.

\- En tout cas fit Nami peut importe d'où vous venez mais vous allez nous être d'une très grande aide.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Thomas interloqué.

\- Parcequ'il y a TROIS NAVIRES DE GUERRE DE LA MARINE QUI SONT LÀ ! Hurla-t-elle

Thomas se retourna et en effet, il y avait bien trois navires qui venait d'arriver.

\- JE CROYAIS QUE VOTRE RADAR ÉTAIT CENSÉ REPÉRER LES BATEAUX ENNEMIS ! Hurla Ussop désespéré.

\- Oui, mais les bateaux de notre monde sont différents c'est pour ça que le radar n'a pas réagi !

Thomas eu une idée.

\- Voilà ce qu'on va faire, Sanji, Zorro et Luffy vous allez embarquer dans l'hélico qui vous larguera sur un des navires. On vous couvrira avec le destroyer.

\- TROP COOL ! ON VA ALLER DANS L'HELICOTÈRE ! S'extasia le capitaine

\- Hélicoptère Luffy Corrigea Thomas Le reste de l'équipage, vous nous aiderez sur le navire, ça marche ?

Les mugiwaras acquiescent. Après un rapide briefing, les pilotes embarquèrent dans l'hélico avec le le pont, Thomas pensa :

\- Je vais pouvoir enfin éclater la tronche de la Marine ! Depuis le temps que j'en rêve !

_Ça vous a plus ? N'oubliez pas une petite review ça fait plaisir !_


	4. Chapitre 3 : Combat naval de choc !

_Eh bien, j'ai déjà 2 reviews ! (en anglais mais bon c'est pas grave XD)_

**Fanboy 316 : **You right ! (Tu as raison ! )

**Totong : **Tanks dude ! (Merci mec !)

**Chapitre 3 : Combat naval de choc ! Marine VS Marine**

Le combat venait de commencer, à bords d'un des vaisseaux de guerres de la marine le commandant adverse s'interrogeait sur le provenance du navire qui était au côté de celui du chapeau de paille. Si il savait ce qui l'attendait, on le plaindrait presque !

L'hélicoptère qui était au dessus d'un des navires largua sa cargaison. L'un des officiers de la marine ordonna :

\- Ouvrez le feu !

Malheureusement, ces pauvres soldats n'était que du menu fretin pour Luffy, Zorro et Sanji qui les éliminèrent aussitôt.

_Pendant ce temps sur l'USS Fitzgerald…_

\- Bon, je pense qu'il était temps de passer à l'action ! Fit Thomas

\- Passer à l'action ? Demanda Nami

\- Regarde, tu vas voir.

Après avoir noter les coordonnées des navires ennemis, Thomas ordonna à un officier de tirer deux missiles « Tomahawk ».

Les deux missiles décollèrent du navire et allèrent s'écraser sur les cibles créant au passage une formidable explosion.

\- Ouah ! Fit Luffy en plein combat C'était quoi ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas, on dirait que ça venait de l'autre bateau. Fit Sanji

\- Strike dans sa face, vous avez vu ? Pas mal, hein ? Fit Thomas

\- Ils sont où les cannons ? Demanda Ussop, impressionné par la puissance de feu

\- 'Y'en a pas, de toute façons on n'en utilise plus depuis au moins 200 ans. On va dire qu'ils ont évolué depuis.

Les Mugiwaras était forts impressionnés, ce navire leur réserverait encore plein de surprise !

Une fois la bataille terminée, Luffy, Sanji et Zoro rentrènt sur l'USS Fitzgerald.

\- Eh bien ! Quelle bataille, mes amis ! Fit Thomas

\- Parles pour toi ! C'est bien ton navire qui a explosé deux bateaux de la marine ! Fit Ussop

\- Eh Tommie, ça te dirait de rejoindre mon équipage ? Demanda Luffy

« Tommie » réfléchi, genre 2 secondes, et accepta. Ce qui étonna le reste de l'équipage. D'habitude, pour rentrer dans l'équipage, il fallait avoir fait des combats terribles et vécu des grandes aventures au côté des mugiwaras !

\- Comme je vous l'ai dit, nous venons d'un autre monde et nous sommes en terrain inconnu ici.

\- Mais pourquoi nous avoir rejoints, vous auriez pu vous allier avec la marine. Fit la navigatrice

\- C'est vrai, mais je sens que vous êtes dignes de confiance. Justifia Thomas

C'était une excuse à deux francs, il le savait mais il préférait garder la vérité pour lui.

_Pendant ce temps…_

Une barque rempli de soldats rescapés et du commandant de la marine fesait route vers la base la plus proche.

\- Souquez ! Allez ! Hurla l'un des soldats

\- Si je m'attendais à ça Pensa le commandant Ce navire est vraiment incroyable ! Il vont en faire une drôle de tête au quartier général de la marine.

_Retournons sur l'USS Fitzgerald_

Le bateau faisait tranquillement route derrière le Thousand Sunny. Thomas avait pris soin de prévenir ses hommes de la situation par haut-parleur :

\- Messieurs comme vous le savez, nous avons rencontrés un navire inconnu. Ce navire est le Thousand Sunny. Pour ceux qui ne savent pas ce navire appartient à l'univers de One Piece, un manga. Nous sommes donc plus sur terre mais dans un univers de fiction, un univers parallèle. J'ai pris la décision de suivre ce navire.

Au fait, comme nous nous sommes alliés avec des gens qui selon le gouvernement de ce monde sont des pirates, nous sommes potentiellement des hors-la-loi. Il va falloir me faire entièrement confiance à partir de maintenant. C'était le commandant, terminé.

\- Mon commandant, vous êtes sûr que ce message va les rassurer ? Demanda Daniel.

\- J'en doute, il fallait juste que je leur dise la vérité c'est tout.

_Pendant ce temps sur le Thousand Sunny…_

Franky travaillait sur un nouveau système « coup de burst » pour l'USS Fitzgerald et Ussop était en train d'essayer le fusil que Donnie l'armurier lui avait offert. Robin était en train d'étudier l'histoire de notre monde grâce aux livres d'histoire que Thomas possédait. Nami était en train de planifier la suite du voyage.

\- Normalement, nous seront arrivés sur la prochaine île demain.

_Le soir même… _

Dans le réfectoire du destroyer américain, c'était l'heure du dîner. Thomas avait insisté pour inviter les mugiwaras et Luffy en éternel gourmand a accepté.

Le cuisinier du navire a été secondé par Sanji afin de préparer correctement le dîner. Les discutions allèrent de bon train.

Après le dîner et en attendant le dessert, Thomas raconta une histoire pour détendre l'atmosphère :

\- Il était une fois un petit garçon qui vivait dans un désert. Ce petit garçon avait un pouvoir extraordinaire mais il ne le savait pas. Un jour, des personnes sont venues, ces personnes avaient fui leur monde d'origine car c'était la guerre et il s'était posés sur cette planète pour ravitailler. L'un des hommes remarqua le potentiel du garçon et il décida de le prendre avec lui pour le former afin qu'il devienne un chevalier. Le garçon fit également la connaissance de son apprenti. Mais, juste avant de partir pour la planète ou le garçon allait être formé, un homme les attaquèrent. Cet homme était un chevalier noir, un être totalement corrompu et mauvais. Le groupe de personnes était accompagné d'une princesse qui avait fui sa planète et ils acceptèrent de l'aider à reprendre son trône qui était aux mains de la fédération, une organisation criminelle. Malheureusement, le chevalier noir était présent et il attaqua le chevalier et son apprenti. Le combat fût féroce et le chevalier fût tué. Son apprenti se vengea en combattant à son tour. Le chevalier noir fût défait et l'apprenti respecta la dernière volonté de son maître qui était de former le jeune garçon.

Luffy, Chopper et Ussop était totalement conquis par l'histoire. Thomas continua à raconter des histoire .comme celle d'un cyborg qui venait du futur qui plaisait énormément à Franky ou l'histoire d'un étrange docteur qui voyageait à travers le temps et l'espace.

Le repas s'était terminé et tout le monde été allé se coucher mais ce que Thomas ne se doutait pas c'est qu'il allait vivre les jours suivants une incroyable aventure.

_Ça vous a plu ? Une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir ! :)_


	5. Chapitre 4 : Arrivé à Albion

_Thanks for the review, maybe i'll do a english version of this fanfiction, one day. (merci pour la review, peut-être que je ferais une version anglaise de cette fanfiction un jour)_

_Voila la suite :D _

**Chapitre 4 : Arrivé sur Albion, l'île industrielle.**

Le soleil venait tout juste de se lever. Thomas lui, était levé depuis quatre heure du matin.

\- En tout cas, on ne le dira jamais assez mais un lever de soleil quand on est en mer, c'est beau. Fit celui-ci.

Les officiers acquiescent. Un marin arriva sur le pont :

\- Mon commandant ! Fit-il en saluant Thomas

\- Repos, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Ben, en fait on vient de recevoir le journal.

\- Bien, donnez-le moi alors. Fit Thomas

Le marin donna le journal à Thomas qui en profita pour le lire. Un article attira son attention, il disait : « Attaque incroyable d'un navire inconnu ! Celui-ci serait allié avec l'équipage au chapeau de paille. Les pertes au niveau des forces de la marine sont très lourdes. »

\- Et bien messieurs, ça ne fait même pas un jour que nous sommes là et on parle déjà de nous.

L'ensemble du pont poussa un cri de joie.

\- Enfin bref, Connor notre position ? Demanda Thomas à l'officier cartographe.

\- Dans deux heures nous seront arrivés. Repondit celui-ci.

\- Bien, je vais prévenir le reste de l'équipage, fit Thomas en prenant un haut-parleur, messieurs c'est le commandant qui vous parle, j'espère que vous avez passé une bonne nuit. Dans deux heures nous allons accoster sur une île. Nous allons en profiter pour nous ravitailler. Je débarquerais avec une petite équipe pour m'en occuper. Pendant mon absence le lieutenant Daniel Oda me remplacera au poste de commandement .

Ah ! Et une dernière chose, si vous croisez un navire qui ressemble à ceux qu'on a coulé prevenez-moi par radio avant de jouer aux Rambos des mers et si jamais des gens s'approchent un peu trop près de notre bateau, c'est pareil, prévenez-moi avant de faire parler l'artillerie. C'était le commandant, terminé.

Thomas raccrocha.

\- Bon, Daniel j'espère que tu te débrouillera avec ce bateau. Dit-il

\- Oui frérot, je ferais attention. Fit Daniel

\- Bon attendant, je vais réunir ma fine équipe. Fit l'asiatique

Il appela les hommes qu'il voulait dans son équipe. Il commença par appeler le cuisinier, le caporal Paul Adréani, il continua avec l'armurier, le premier-maître Donald « Donnie » O'Brian, un des infirmiers, le major Johan Strauss et « l'historien », le quartier-maître Mike Khabarov.

Voilà, son équipe était au grand complet ! Il en profita pour les briefer.

\- Bon messieurs, nous allons débarquer dans 1 heure et demie sur une île. Je l'ai bien sûr dit mais je le répète, inutile de sortir la artillerie lourde, au mieux des MP5 feront largement l'affaire. En attendant, allez vous préparer et rendez-vous sur le Thousand Sunny dans 30 minutes.

1 heures et demie plus tard sur le Thousand Sunny…

L'équipe de Thomas était équipée et fin prête. Ils étaient tous vétus d'un gilet tactique avec écrit : « US NAVY » dessus, de casquettes pour Johan et Donnie ou de foulard militaire pour Mike, et armés de MP5 et d'un sniper pour Donnie. Thomas avait à sa ceinture un katana qui appartenait à son grand-père. L'épée attira l'œil avisé du sabreur au cheveux verts.

\- Tu t'entraînes au sabre ? Demanda-t-il

\- Un petit peu, répondit Thomas, mais je suis loin d'être un expert en la matière. C'est mon grand-père qui excellait au maniement du sabre mais il n'a pu m'apprendre grand-chose pusqu'il est mort à la guerre. C'est mon père qui m'a appris les quelques techniques qu'ils connaissait.

\- Ah intéressant, un de ces jours je pourrait tester ton niveau ça risque d'être intéressant. Fit l'escrimeur

\- Commandant, terre en vue ! Fit Johan

Au loin, une bande de terre commençait à se dessiner et plus les deux navires se rapprochaient de l'île plus sa vision devenait précise.

Quand ils arrivèrent au port, les mugiwaras et l'équipage de Thomas fût relativement étonné de l'architecture de l'île. Il y avait des usines qui crachaient leurs fumées noire, il y avait des bateaux à voile avec de grosses cheminées et des roues à eau.

\- Pouah ! Ça pue ! Firent Ussop, Luffy et Chopper à l'unisson.

Thomas, ainsi que les autres membres de son équipe, ne semblait pas être dérangé par l'odeur.

\- Comment tu fais pour ne pas sentir les odeurs ? Demanda Nami en se bouchant le nez.

\- Si je les sens, c'est juste que j'ai l'habitude, le quartier où j'ai grandi sentait presque pareil et puis quand on est marin on a l'habitude des mauvaises odeurs.

Une fois que les bateaux accostèrent, les mugiwaras et le groupe de Thomas débarquèrent.

À peine ont-il le temps d'accoster qu'un groupe de soldats les approchèrent. Ils ressemblait à des soldats de l'ère napoléonienne avec une tunique rouge, un chapeau d'époque et le fusil qui allait avec.

\- C'est qui ces types ? Demanda Luffy

\- Je sais pas, fit Thomas, je vais aller leur parler.

Thomas se dirigea vers les soldats.

\- Bonjour messieurs, que voulez vous ? Demanda-t-il

\- Vous êtes des voyageurs ? Demanda l'un des soldats

\- Oui, en quelque sorte, pourquoi ?

\- Selon la loi tout voyageur arrivant dans le royaume d'Albion doit s'acquitter d'une taxe de 2 millions de berrys par bateau et doit s'enregistrer dans le registre royal des voyageurs.

Thomas réfléchi un instant puis il retourna vers le groupe.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il veulent ? Demanda Nami

\- Apparemment il faut payer 2 millions berrys et remplir un registre pour pouvoir s'arrimer dans le port.

\- Quoi ?! Fit-elle, outrée par une telle somme.

\- Oui je sais que c'est beaucoup comme somme mais j'ai une petite idée, attendez cinq minutes.

Thomas discuta avec son équipe puis il retourna vers le groupe de soldats.

\- Si vous voulez, je vous fais un prix, 2 millions de berry contre ces deux jeunes filles . Fit-il en montrant Nami et Robin.

\- QUOIII ?! Fit la navigatrice

Sanji lui était à deux doigts de sauter sur Thomas et de le transformer en sashimi.

\- COMMENT OSES-TU ENFOIRÉ ! fit le cuistot, PERSONNE NE TOUCHE À MA NAMI CHÉRIE OU MA ROBIN D'AMOUR !

\- Voilà les deux millions, firent les soldats, venez mes jolies ! Firent-ils avec de la bave au lèvres.

Ce que les soldats royaux n'avait pas remarqué c'est que l'équipe de Thomas les avaient encerclés.

-Erreur, c'est vous qui allait venir avec nous, fit l'asiatique, les gars, prenez soins d'eux.

\- T'inquiètes pas chef, on va bien les bichonner ! Fit Donnie

Alors que l'escouade de Thomas les soldats vers un endroits plus sur, Thomas palpa la liasse de billets.

\- Et moi, je garde ça. Fit-il

Soudain, il senti une aura meurtrière derrière lui.

\- Tu as osé te servir de nous deux pour payé la taxe ?! T'es mort, t'entends. Fit Nami

Nami, aidé de Sanji, frappa Thomas allègrement. À tel point que même Robin avait pitié de lui.

_Une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir ! :)_


	6. Chapitre 5 : Reaver le despote

Après pluuusieurs semaines d'absences (les études toussa toussa) me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 5 : Reaver, le despote industriel**

Thomas se massa longuement la joue.

\- Elle frappe fort quand même ! Pensa-t-il

\- Tout va bien Thomas ? Fit Chopper.

\- Ouais ça va. Fit l'américain

\- Au fait, demanda Zorro, pourquoi tu as eu cette idée ?

\- C'était pour éviter que l'autre imbécile s'en mêle, mette au tapis les soldats et attire encore plus de soldats donc encore plus d'ennuis Pour une fois, on va essayer de faire ça en finesse, parce que j'ai lu votre journal de bord et la finesse c'est pas trop votre truc. N'est-ce pas, Luffy ? Tiens où il est passé ?

« L'autre imbécile » avait disparu du groupe.

\- Merde ! Il manquait plus que ça ! Fit Nami

Le groupe se sépara. Nami, Robin, Ussop et Chopper allèrent d'un côté et Zorro, Sanji, Franky et Thomas allèrent de l'autre. L'américain en profita pour prevenir ses hommes par radio.

\- Paul tu me recois ?

\- Cinq sur cinq patron, fit l'italien, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- On a perdu Luffy, tu sais le gosse avec un chapeau de paille. Il faut que toi et les gars vous nous rejoingnez nous sommes pas loin du port et si vous trouvez Luffy prévenez-moi.

\- Bien reçu.

Les mugiwaras cherchèrent pendant des heures, demandant aux passants si il n'avait pas vu Luffy. Entre temps, Nami en profita pour acheter une carte de l'île. Finalement après plus de trois heures de recherches, l'équipage était épuisé a force de chercher.

\- Pour une fois que c'est notre capitaine qui s'est perdu et pas l'espèce de cornichon des mers. Fit Sanji

\- Tu m'a appelé comment sourcil en vrille ? Fit le « cornichon des mers »

\- T'as bien entendu tronche de gazon !

Alors que les deux hommes commencèrent à se battre, Thomas reçu un appel d'Adréani :

\- Chef ! On a trouvé le gamin au chapeau de paille !

\- Ah bon ?! Où ça ?

\- Euh… Paul demanda à Mike, hé on est où ?

\- Heu… À la « Reaver's Company » Fit une voix extérieure

\- Bon, vous le lachez pas, on arrive. Terminé

Thomas racrocha et se leva du banc où il était assis.

-Bon, mes hommes ont retrouvé Luffy.

L'équipage au chapeau de paille fut abasourdi par la nouvelle.

\- Hein ?! Où ça ? Fit la navigatrice

\- Hé bien mes hommes m'ont dit qu'il se trouvait à la « Reaver's Company », tu sais où ça se trouve Nami ?

Nami examina la carte.

\- À environ 300 mètres au sud. Fit-elle

\- Ok ! C'est parti ! Fit Zorro

\- Attends abruti, tu vas te perdre ! Fit Sanji

Toute la troupe se dirigea vers le lieu indiqué, un immense complexe d'usine avec des cheminées de couleurs rouge brique qui crachaient une fumée noire.

À l'entrée de l'usine il y avait une foule énorme comme si quelque chose d'important venait de se passer. Malgré la foule compacte, l'équipage retrouva les hommes de Thomas et Luffy.

\- T'étais passé où ?! Sermona Nami, Tu ne peux pas t'en empecher, hein ? Hé, ho, tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ?

Luffy semblait absorbé par la scène qui se deroulait à l'entrée de l'usine. Un homme était à genou tandis qu'un autre le menacait avec un pistolet. L'homme qui tenait l'arme avait le teint pale, un haut de forme noir avec des lunettes autour, une veste bouffante blanche et une canne.

\- Ce type… On dirait… Non c'est pas possible ! Pensa Thomas

Tandis que l'homme qui était à genoux implorait l'autre de ne pas le tuer mais celui-ci pressa la détente et toucha le malheureux en pleine tête.

\- Merde ! Jura Thomas

Tout l'équipage était abasourdi par la scène qui venait de se passer.

\- Alors ? Plus de réclamations, fit l'homme, très bien, retournez travailler !

\- Venez, fit Thomas, on s'en va… Luffy tu viens ?

Il remarqua que le garçon élastique s'était endormi.

\- C'est pas vrai ! Pesta Sanji, debout crétin !

Il frappa Luffy d'un bon coup de pied qui le réveilla aussitôt.

\- Hein ? Kesispass ?

\- On s'en va. Fit le cuistot

Quelque minutes de marches plus tard, nos amis s'étaient renseignés auprès d'un marchand sur combien de temps il fallait au log pose pour se recharger.

\- TROIS SEMAINES ?!

\- Hé oui ma p'tite dame, je suis désolé mais c'est comme ça ! Vous savez nous sommes loins de tout et pis avec le roi Logan qui vient de durcir les frontières ça devient rare de voir des touristes de passage sur l'île.

\- Bon, ça ne fait rien, merci tout de même. Fit la navigatrice

Ensuite, Nami expliqua la situation au reste de l'équipage.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'on va faire pendant trois semaines ? Demanda Ussop

\- En profiter pour apprendre votre langue à mes hommes par exemple, ou bien m'entraîner au sabre avec Zoro. Fit Thomas

La bande était revenue au port.

\- Donc, impossible de bouger pendant trois semaine ? Resuma Daniel, même en ayant les instruments les plus perfectionnés ?

\- Même, il va falloir prendre son mal en patience, et puis ça nous permettra d'approfondir nos connaissances sur ce monde. Fit Thomas.

Un marin arriva sur le pont.

\- M'sieur ! Le type au cheveux verts vous demande !

\- J'arrive.

Sur le Thousand Sunny, Zorro avait réuni Thomas, Johan, Donnie, Paul et Mike afin de les « entraîner »

\- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment ! Fit Donnie

Pour les review, c'est en dessous ! (et j'espère que vous avez compris à quel jeu vidéo ce Reaver appartient)


End file.
